


Tassorosso, settimo anno

by ferao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: Non c’erano racconti né ricordi da scambiare, quel giorno. Nessuno avrebbe parlato dell’estate trascorsa.





	Tassorosso, settimo anno

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il contest "Back to school" di Fanwriter.it nell'ormai lontano 2017

**Tassorosso, settimo anno**  
  
  
 

 

_2 settembre, 1995_

 

 

«Buongiorno, ragazzi…».

C’era silenzio, nell’aula di Incantesimi. Un silenzio strano. Il professor Vitious restò interdetto: si aspettava di essere accolto dal solito chiacchiericcio che precedeva la lezione, soprattutto quel giorno.

Il primo giorno di lezione non segnava solo l’inizio del nuovo anno scolastico, ma anche la fine della separazione estiva: i ragazzi tornavano tra i banchi carichi di ricordi, racconti, piccole avventure che non vedevano l’ora di condividere con tutti gli altri. Chi si era abbronzato al sole dell’Egitto, chi aveva lasciato le Alpi con un braccio rotto, chi aveva smesso di essere single e chi lo era diventato… Tutto ciò di cui non si era parlato prima, tra il viaggio sull’Espresso e il banchetto serale del primo settembre, diventava oggetto di conversazione durante l’attesa del professore, il quale veniva così accolto da un vociare allegro ed assordante.

Quel giorno, invece, nessuno parlava. Gli studenti erano seduti ai loro soliti posti, a disagio, senza quasi interagire. Alcuni tenevano lo sguardo sul banco, altri scribacchiavano distrattamente. La maggior parte si guardava attorno senza focalizzarsi su nulla.

Vitious mosse un paio di passi nell’aula. «Buongiorno» ripeté. Solo allora una ragazza in seconda fila si accorse di lui e si alzò in piedi, imitata dai compagni.

«Comodi, comodi» Vitious agitò una mano e rivolse a tutti un caloroso sorriso, che si spense non appena  _ricordò_  quale classe gli sarebbe toccata quel mattino.

_Tassorosso, settimo anno._

Sentì il cuore sprofondare nel petto, mentre capiva la ragione di quel silenzio raggelante. I ragazzi tornarono a sedersi, Vitious si arrampicò sulla pila di libri che gli serviva per ergersi dalla cattedra.

_Certo._

Non c’erano racconti né ricordi da scambiare, quel giorno. Nessuno avrebbe parlato dell’estate trascorsa. Solo due mesi prima, al culmine dell’evento più spettacolare che Hogwarts avesse mai ospitato, il sesto anno di Tassorosso aveva perso uno dei ragazzi più bravi, buoni e amati del mondo. Per due mesi i suoi compagni avevano potuto piangerlo in privato, assorbire l’urto della sua scomparsa improvvisa tra le confortanti mura delle proprie case e circondati dalle famiglie… ma ora erano lì, di nuovo a scuola, tra quegli stessi banchi in cui Cedric Diggory sedeva solo poco tempo prima.

E nella scuola, in ogni angolo, si annidava l’assenza di Cedric. Era l’invisibile spettro che li avrebbe perseguitati ovunque andassero, nel dormitorio, in Sala Grande, nel parco. Sul campo di Quidditch, dove Lee Jordan non avrebbe più annunciato il suo nome durante una partita. Nelle aule, in cui nessun professore l’avrebbe più interrogato. Il primo giorno di scuola, per i Tassorosso del settimo anno, era il primo giorno senza Cedric Diggory, nient’altro.

Giunto al suo posto, il professor Vitious chinò il capo per non mostrare gli occhi lucidi. Non era giusto, non era giusto nei confronti dei suoi studenti. Avevano diciassette anni, avrebbero dovuto pensare soltanto al futuro, a cosa fare dopo i M.A.G.O., preoccuparsi solo dei voti e delle medie. Avrebbero dovuto centellinare gli istanti trascorsi a Hogwarts da quel momento in poi, assaporarli e trattenerli nella memoria prima di lasciare, forse per sempre, quel luogo che tanto amavano. Avrebbero dovuto trascorrere un anno stupendo.

Vitious inspirò e, con uno sforzo più grande di lui, assunse la solita aria cordiale. Era pur sempre il primo giorno di scuola, da qualche parte bisognava incominciare.

«Bentornati, ragazzi. Prima di illustrarvi il programma di quest’anno, in preparazione ai M.A.G.O., ritiriamo i compiti delle vacanze. Mi aspetto che nessuno di voi abbia trovato eccessive difficoltà con la teoria dell’Incantesimo di Locomozione…».

Il fruscio delle pergamene estratte dalle borse risuonò tra i banchi; mentre li Appellava a sé, Vitious pensò che uno dei compiti sarebbe sicuramente mancato. Anche lì, nella sua aula, si acquattava l’ombra della morte.

Sarebbe stato un anno lunghissimo.


End file.
